


fly me to the moon

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, jack can fly, mark loves space, shitty - Freeform, short and sweet, sooooo shitty, super hero jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: jack just wants mark to see the stars





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septic_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=septic_fan).



> I TRIED TO UPLOAD RHIS FOREVER AGO BHR AO3 WASNV WORKINF ALSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT YOUTUBE REWIND IM SO PROUD OF JACK HES COME SO FAR anyway this was a prompt on my one shot thing and I hope I done did it good!

jack had no clue how had he gotten his powers. all he had known was that was one day when he woke up, his face was pressed against the ceiling of his bedroom, and he had screamed till he had fallen and sprained his ankle. that had been years ago, though, and now he could control his powers. he used them to the best of his abilities, zipping around the world at the speed of light to rescue everyone that he could. he wasn't a superhero, per say, but he saved people's lives and people knew. that's why he had gained the job of a YouTuber, the hours were flexible, he never needed to wake up at a certain time, he was his own boss, and he never had to come up with excuses as to why he was late to work or why he had to zip off in the middle of it to go save some children from a burning building. it wasn't always a piece of cake though. his friends were beginning to get a bit suspicious, especially mark. mark. jack loved mark so much. mark was always there for him, was always a face he could get happy upon seeing, was always someone he could trust. he was the first person jack had came out to, whispering that he was gay over the grainy screen of a skype call. mark had accepted him with open arms, promising to hug the shit out of him the next time they had seen each other. but now mark was getting suspicious as to just why jack always seemed disappear whenever this no named superhero reappeared. they had come up with many names for him, of course, many that had come and went with a few weeks and many of which had stayed. jack never specified which name he would like to be called, so they all called him something different. but they all knew who he was. on the day that jack was supposed to join mark at pax and do a panel with him, his phone had buzzed, notifying him that there had been a terrorist attack in a foreign country.

"'m sorry, mark," he had whispered to his friend. he had never seen mark so disappointed in his life, and his heart broke a little in his chest. he would find a way to make this up to him, he promised himself as he leapt off the top of the hotel, flying off into the night.

*

"oh that's so cool," jack listened to the same sentence for what felt like the millionth time. he was currently watching marks new video, where the boy gushed over the stars and the universe. he was fanboying hardcore, a whiny edge to his voice as he admitted that he would die just for the chance to go into space. jack sat back in his seat, clicking the replay button as the video ended. he had just figured out a way to pay back mark, now he just had to figure out how to do it. he jumped into action, pulling up skype as marks voice sounded in the background.

jacksepticeye- hey buddy :p  
marks response came in seconds.  
bubblebutt- hey jackaboy :-) whats up? wanna film a video?  
jacksepticeye- yeah sure! but how about we do it in person ? i can fly out this afternoon?  
in reality he could fly out whenever he wanted and be at marks house in minutes. but mark still didn't know who he was, and he wasn't gonna ruin the surprise.  
bubblebutt- I mean that's really not necessary ??? what's the occasion?  
jacksepticeye- I wanna visit my best bud? can't I do that? or do u not want to see me? :(  
bubblebutt- of course I wanna see you!!! I await your arrival, jackaboy  
jacksepticeye is now offline.

*

jack arrived in california at around two in the morning. he had packed a weeks worth of clothes, booked the next flight, and happily made his way to the airport at three in the afternoon. mark had come to pick him up wearing his fuzzy markiplier pajama pants and a soft, worn looking t-shirt. he handed jack a coffee, and when jack took a sip, he couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat. black with two sugars, perfectly made. jack grinned at him in response and before mark could pull out of the airport and make his way home, jack stopped him.

"actually, mark," he said, and mark lowered the volume of the radio so he could hear jack. "i wanna take you some place," at marks confused look, jack pulled out his phone. it had directions to some random cliff he had found nearby marks house.

"sure, jackaboy. why not, im always down for an adventure," mark didn't sound tired in the slightest as he followed the directions. they chatted the whole way there, talking about plans for future videos, games they were excited for, even coming up with a few ideas for some skits for marks channel. by the time they reached the cliff, jacks coffee had disappeared and mark was thoroughly confused.

"why are we here?" he asked, putting the car in park. they both climbed out, looking up at the clear view of the sky that they had from their vantage point.

"pretty, isn't it?" jack asked at marks amazed smile. "come on, mark, just close your eyes and trust me," mark looked a little hesitant but he nodded, walking towards jack. he stopped in front of him and closed his eyes, holding his hands out in front of him. jack took one of them, pulling mark towards the edge of the cliff and looking down. his fear of heights returned, making his breath stutter before he pushed the thoughts from his mind. he could fly, for gods sake, he could deal with some heights.

"jack?" mark asked and it sounded almost fearful.

"im right here, markimoo. just trust me," he walked up behind mark and wrapped his arms tight around his waist.

"jack what are you-" jack could him off before he could finish the sentence.

"trust, mark. trust me," he pushed his feet off the ground and began to fly slowly. mark didn't seem to notice they were no longer on solid ground. they slowly rose higher and higher, till jack could feel the press of the atmosphere against his skin. this was as far as they could go, and even going this high was risking it. jack didn't let himself look down, cause the one time he'd done that and hadn't seen anything below him, he had dropped out of the sky. if he hadn't got his bearings in time, he wouldn't be here right now. he pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"okay, mark, open your eyes. just don't freak out or we could both die," he could hear marks sharp exhale of breath at the information.

"um, okay, jack what is going..." his voice dropped out as he supposedly opened his eyes, at least that's what jack had assumed.

"jack, what the fuck?" he didn't seem scared, just amazed, which jack was beyond grateful for.

"i wish i could bring you closer but, even being this close is really really risky. i wanted to apologize for dipping out on the panel, and i know how much you love the stars. this is as close as you're ever gonna get to them, so," he kind of trails off, resisting the urge to shrug as his face turned red.

"jack i can't," his voice was thick, as though he was gonna cry. "jack i can't ever thank you for this. this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me," jack thought he was crying now, cause his voice kind of broke in the middle of the sentence. he didn't say anything back, just pressed a soft kiss to the back of marks hair and let him enjoy the view. they stayed that way for hours, tills marks phone read six am and they knew that the sun would be rising soon. jack had no problems staying in the air for hours, even with mark in his arms. he had carried way heavier things before, like a car. with super speed flying comes some super strength, he supposed. he flew them down, landing on the ground next to marks car. they almost instantly fell on their asses, one of the cons of staying in the air for so long. mark turned to look at jack and he could definitely tell he had been crying, eyes rimmed with red. mark pulled him into a tight hug. they just sat on the ground, hugging until the sun began to break over the horizon.

"i will never see anything as beautiful as that," mark whispered. "that was truly the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. nothing could ever top that, jack. well, maybe the fact that my best friend is a superhero," jack grinned and leaned toward, caught up in the moment as he pressed his lips to marks. he expected mark to push him away, expected to be rejected. but mark didn't reject him. he pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms tight around jacks waist. they kissed until they could feel their legs again, and then they kissed some more.

"seriously, jack," mark wouldn't stop gushing to him. "i don't think that ill ever come down from this high. thank you. thank you, thank you, thank you," jack just brushed it all off, leaning in to kiss marks cheek as they leaned against his car and watched the sunrise in silence. and then.

"fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars,"

"mark, if you don't shut up i will never let you see the stars again."

**Author's Note:**

> once again if u have a prompt for a septiplier one shot for me leave it down in the comments below and I'll see what I can do :) expect I don't do smut :) love u guys mwah


End file.
